You Have Changed Me
by ladybug9455
Summary: He has change me big time, i used to be ally the good girl, now i turned more into a badass all thanks to austin , i vow that if i ever see him again i will make his life a living hell , so watch out austin cuz the new and improved ally is here.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I hope y'all like it.

Chapter 1

(Ally's P.O.V)

Hey I'm Allyson Marie Dawson (my friends call me ally), I'm 17 years old, a senior, and I work at a store called Sonic Boom (my dad owns it)

I love pickles; my friends say I'm kind of weird since I eat it with mostly anything, I even carry my own bag but that's just me, anyways you guys probably want to know who my friends are, let me see do you think their names are Austin, Trish and Dez well sorry but you people are wrong except for my short latina friend and my other crazy looking friend.

Yep that's right me and Austin are NOT friends, Why?, it's a long story but I just have one thing to say about him, he Austin monica moon, the big international superstar that has every girl chasing him and all other f*****s trying to get a glimpse of him is a total d**k head. I despise him, he left me and the rest of Team Austin all alone, he threw us out like we were a worthless piece of s**t.

After all that we have been thru he just forgets about us. When he left I started to change Im not a goody-goody anymore, now im a badass b***h who dosent give a c**p about anything. Plus I vow that if I ever see him again I will make his life a living hell, so watch out Austin cuz the new and improved ally is here.


	2. Chapter 2

**im back! enjoy**

(Trish P.O.V)

Hello I'm Trish de la rosa, im 17 years old, a senior, and I can't keep a job for more than 3 days

My best friend's name is Ally Dawson and my other friend is called Dez, ewww did I just called him my friend, I hate calling him that he it's so weird ally only makes me call him that to be nice , there is no way in hell that I'm going to be nice to that thing, like seriously who is going to be nice to a guy that pulls weird shit out of his back pack like literally he does.

Ally has changed allot since the dick of Austin left that jerk, I swear if I ever see him I am goanna rip his dick off and feed it to the piranhas. I couldn't believe he would just leave us like that well I kind of already had it coming, like come on if Jimmy Starr came to you and offered a contract to become famous who wouldn't accept it, I know I would but I would never leave my friends behind.

Well back to ally , she did change more like a badass version now, she has boys chasing after her like lost puppies, including the captain of the football team, it's kind of funny watching her flirt with them and then she will leave them hanging its hilarious how she does it. I remember how she let one guy running away from her like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Me and ally were walking down the hallway towards are lockers while some cuttie just pops out of nowhere and he is carrying some roses "hey ally I got you these roses, I was wondering if you could go on a date with me and later on I'll take you to my place and I'll take it from there" he said trying to sound all sexy when he really wasn't that close "awww that's so sweet I would love to go", ally said while grabbing him and whispering something in his ear, I wonder what she told him. "now turn around", she ordered him "sure thing babe so what do you want me to do" he said getting turned on, you can tell just be watching the bulge in his pants, "you'll see", it's all what ally said when she pulled down his pants including the boxers and shoving the roses up his ass, I was laughing my ass off and so did all the students that were watching as he ran away "see you later baby", ally said laughing like their was no tomorrow

End of flashback

(Dez's P.O.V)

Hi im dez worthy, 18 years old, and I love to film

I carry shit loads of stuff in my backpack there are all of my prized possessions including my pet turtle named Mr. Shell. My best friend is Austin moon well he was but then he left us, what a jerk he used us all along. My friends are ally and Trish, wait did I just called her my friend? What is wrong with me she by far is not even close to being my friend she is a monster she hits me all the time, last time I ended up at the hospital because of her, on the bright side I got a lollipop YAY! I guess I have to go now I'll see you guy's later goodbye … BYE… and now… okay and… "OOOWWW!" I said screaming in pain "hurry up you dumbshit we are goanna be late to class" Trish says screaming at me; wish me good luck you guys, oh god.

(Austin's P.O.V)

Sup guys I'm Austin Monica Moon, im 17 years old, and I dropped out off school

I am an international superstar and I have girls all over the world chasing me,

yepp I know what you guys thinking im a fucking dick head that left my friends behind, I only did it because jimmy told me to do it.

Flashback

I just finished recording my song at the studio "that was amazing Austin just like always now I need you to do me a favor" jimmy said "sure jimmy what's up" I said wanting to know "I need you to tell your friends to back off and forget about you that you moved on and you can do better without them" he said very seriously "what! I can't do that, their my best friends I don't know what I'll do without them… no I won't do it" I said raising my voice "Austin think about you will go on tours have girls screaming your name, wouldn't you love that" he said trying to convince me, but he does have a point "actually I think I will but it sounds wrong leaving my friends like that" I said getting worried "believe me Austin it you will love it your friends are just a distraction you are the star" he said leaving me with no choice "you are right they are the distraction, ok then I'll go tell them" I said feeling proud but definitely guilty but I knew if I had to make it to the top I had to let them down "great I'll see you tomorrow to work on the song" he said patting me in the back. Great what have I done, but it's for the best, I hope ally doesn't hate me for this.

**hey guys i hope u like this one! plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys hope you enjoy this one! i only got very little followers so im hoping you guys can bump me up into having atleast 15,**

**oohhh i almost forgot can you also pm me if you have any ideas, i'll give you a shout out if you do. **

(ally's p.o.v)

_beep beep beep _

i woke up and turned off my alarm, wow another day of school, and another day without austin, it has been a year ago when he left us , but i dont care i have boys chasing me like im a hot girl wearing really short skirts, oh wait i am, lets get ready for this big day , incase you guys are wondering why is it a big day i'll tell you but, i dont whant to spoil the surprise. (30 min. later) Brushed my teeth and took a shower , i feel fresh like a f*****g daisy. lets see what will i put on , time to put my thinking face, GOT IT! i'll put my favorite red dress which is skin tight, a leather jacket, and my brand new black heels, and to top it all off some beautiful earings that my mom gave me back from africa. i'll curl my hair and put some make-up on (im not the kind of girl that will put shit loads of make-up just to look pretty) their i look amazing and HOT! like always.

"ally hurry up you are going to be late to school"my dad said coming from downstairs "im going dad just give me a sec"i responded back "ok... their i already gave you a sec. now come and go to school"he told me getting a little pissed off, he hates it when im late to school."here i am dont need to get all mad" i said coming from upstairs and carrying my bag "sorry butterfly i just dont like it when you go late, you know that right"he says pinching my cheek "ooowww dad no need to to call me that or pich me, and i know , it wont happen again"i said massaging my cheeks "ok now go and give me a quick kiss"he said while giving me a hug "fine only because you are my dad" i gave him a quick kiss in the cheek "thats my girl" is the last thing he said when i hopped to my car and whent to school.

(trish's p.o.v)

where is ally, im stuck whith this shit head named dez,anyways today is the big day, the day that our school has our talent show, im so excited i cant wait to see ally up their to perform, good thing she got over her stage fright a year ago. OMG I CANT BELIEVE MY EYES! thats ally she looks smokin hot, well scince she changed she started to dress like that but this is something else. "hey trish, so how do i look?" she says posing "girl you look amazing, and even more when i see you up stage performing" i say squeling the last part "i know i cant wait to sing my own song " she says sounding exctited "wow ally you look... you look ..." dez said not getting his eyes ot of ally, "spit it out dip shit" i said smaking him in the head "you look so fucking hot and, OOOOWWWW what the fuck trish" he says rubbing his head "thank you dez and triiisssshhhh" ally says giving me a glare "sorry ally no can do im not going to apologize to him" i said laughing at dez " oh well i tried " ally said giving up. Can this day get any better.

(austin's p.o.v)

another day without ally and the rest of team austin, how i missed them, they probably forgot about me and moved on for what i did to them, i even have dreams about them especially that day when i told them the news

**FLASHBACK**

**im heading to sonic boom to tell them, i hope the dont hate me for this and hope they will understand. there they are, take a deep breath and let it out, you can do this, ok here i go. "hey guys ... umm i need to tell you something really important" i said getting all nervous "austin are you ok you seem kinda nervous" ally said giving me does concerned eyes, i am going to miss does eyes "their is no easy way to say this but i made a decision... you guys are out of team austin" i said feeling guilty but confident "WHAT?" they all said at the same time "austin what do you mean",trish said "yea buddy what DO you mean" dez joined in "austin look me in the eyes... are you kicking us out" ally said with does beautiful hurtful eyes, i couldnt take it anymore her **

**looking at me like that makes me feel even more guilty, i have to end this now "yes ally i am kicking you out, all of you, if i want to make it to the top and leave my friends behind, then ill do it"i said raising my voice at them "excuse me , no , you cant do this to us austin, we have been their for you all the time, i wont let you do that" ally said with tears in her eyes already, fuck i need to get out of here , even if it means breaking all of their hearts "ally you cant do anything about it i already made my decision, you guys are just a distraction ,im the STARR, i dont need any of you anymore, especially you ally, i can find a way better songwriter than YOU" i said starting to yell "austin take it back you are hearting her feelings" trish said pointing at ally "no trish its ok" ally said wiping away her tears "if he wants to leave us, then their is nothing we can do about it" she said sounding pissed off "buddy i knoe something is bugging you, so tell me whats wrong, since im your best friend" dez said grabbing my arm "no dez you are not my friend any more, you are just a freak that wears weird clothes, im tired of your fucking shit." i say raising my voice at him,**

**he just looks at me with hurtful eyes, shit now what have i done "AUSTIN HOW FUCKIG DARE YOU, WHY DEZ HUH?, WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU, HE JUST WHANTS TO BE SUPPORTIVE, THEIR IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO LET YOU FUCKING YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT" ally says yelling at me, i have never heard her curse like that "I DONT GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE since you are not my friends why should i care" i said trying to keep it cool "GET OUT, I NEVER WHANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ARE JUST A FUCKING JERK GET OUT!" she said pushing me out of the store "sure thing babe, now why dont you get out of those ugly clothes and try to ask out dallas, OH WAIT you cant, because when you do, you END UP DOING CRAZY SHIT AT THE END" thats all i said when i got slapped so hard that i fell to the ground "YOU KNOW WHAT, I DONT FUCKING NEED YOU , NONE OF US DO , YOU COULD GO STRAIGHT TO FUCKING HELL,AND I YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE IN MY STORE EVER AGAIN, I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE" she screamed at me so loud that i bet her mom in africa can hear her, my face still hurts, i get up and leave without saying a word.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

(ally's p.o.v)

i cant wait to perform i have been waiting all year for this, and now it is finally happening, now i have to wait for the principal to announce so we can go to te auditorium. "hello my fellow students i am hear to announce that are talentshow will begin in an hour, students if you hear your name please come to the auditorium and get ready, first off

cassidy sweeheart, mark orlando , dallas amboni, tilli tompson, jade collins , ally dawson, when i heard my name i quickly got up and hurried to the stage i cant wait to-, i... i cant believe who i am seeing, this cant be happening, NO not right now," calm down ally , just keep walking and dont notice him", i did what i just told myself. i kept walking faster and faster and all of a sudden i fell on top of someone...

i just realised who i am on top with, shit,i quickly got up and decided to put my best moves "well if it is'nt AUSTIN MOON"

**wow my first cliffhanger hope you guys enjoyed it, review if you like it or follow me since this is my first story , and dont forget pm me if you have any ideas for the next chapter, ill give you a shout out if you do , see ya'll later :)**


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys, this is not a chapter I really need some ideas can you please help out, if not this story has to come to an end, sorry for you guys that actually like it, **

**i need some ideas for ally to sing, pm me if u do**

**and also some for the chapter **

**i really need your help, plz, plz , plz help me, I am in crisis **


	5. Chapter 4

_recap_

_"well, if it isnt austin moon"_

__(austin's p.o.v)

wow i really do miss them, i really dont like to have that flashback, i need to take a shower to get my mind of things

knock knock knock

"hello austin are you there" jimmy says coming in "well this is my room, what do you want jimmy..and make it quick", i really need to take that shower, "i need you to go to school again" wait did i just hear him say school "jimmy are you even listening to yourself, i dropped out so i could go on tour, why do you want me to got back, school is gonna end in a month." "its for your own good austin" wait a minute ''how is going back to school my own good, you are not even my dad for you to be telling me this" i really dont feel like talking to him anymore "look i can give you two reasons, first of all i know im not your dad buut i am your manager as in i _controll _you, second of all you have to go because you are distracting me fr-" i cut him off "distracting you , how am i f*****g distracting you" ok now im pissed "austin language" like i actully care "you are distracting me bec-" i cut him off again "dont need to repeat it again,.. fine ill go.. , what's the name of the school, just to get this over with" he says three word i thought i will never hear again "mariano high school" and with that he left the room.

This school brings back good memories, i thought as i watched the bulding, "hey good luck on the first day" jimmy said as he dropped me in the school parking lot and drove away. I wonder if you guys are wondering why im not driving to school with my own car, the thing is that jimmy dosent let me drive with any type of vehicle , because he says i will ho crazy and drive over the speed limit and end up crashing, which is totally not true exept for the crashing part, just let you guys know i have only crashe about two or three times, not a big deal right? I decided to wear my plain yellow shirt wih a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and my favorite pair of jordans. I whent into the buldind and into the office "hello im austin moon, im here to pick up my schedule" i told lady infront of me "hello nice to see you again, here you go, and you might as well start going to the auditorium, the talent show is about to start in less than an hour" she informed me "thanks" i whent where i was told to go and suddenly someone bumps into me causing the person to be on top of me, how fantastic (note my sarcasm) when i thought the person was a total ass i then saw it was a girl, and damn she was smokin hot, she got up and said something that i did not expect "well, if it isnt austin moon" that voice sounds familiar i wonder who it is, i got up ,maybe i should flirt around with this cutie "well, hello to you too babe" i put my famous smirk on "you really dont remember me do you" she puts her hands on her hip, thats actully pretty sexy, i look at her up and down, she also looks familiar, "i dont really remember seeying you around, but if you give me your name maybe i can" "too bad you dont remember me, but thats ok, youll find out sooner or later"she winked at me and walked away, ok now i have to know her name "can i atleast have your number" i screamed so she can hear me, it was no use she was out of sight.

(ally's p.o.v)

WOW that whent better than i expected, i still cant believe he dosent remember me, what a dumbass, finally im here, its actully a long walk from class to the auditorium, people are filling in the seats as the principle gets the microphone ready, thhank god i got rid of my stage fright, "ALLY, omg its almost about to start" trish squeals jumping up and down, "i know" as i join in, but then i stop and get searious "but their is a problem" trish also stops "whats the problem, if its dez ill take care of that" she said with and evil smile forming on her lips "no its not dez" "whats not me" dez says joining the conversation "nothing dez, all im going to tell you is that we have a visitor to our school" "who is it" trish demands an answer "yea, who is it ally?" i looked at them straight in the eyes "its austin moon" "WHAT! IM going to ki-'' i cut her off before she did anything crazy "trish calm down we will discuss this later, ok guys " i told them so we could continue on later "fine, but if i ever g-" i cut her off _again_ "trriiissshhhh" "fine,and good luck" she gave me a hug and went to go take a seat "ok, now ally im going to need you to pose up their for the video" dez told me typical dez "ok dez ill pose for the video" "ok then, good luck ally" we hugged and he left.

"hello everyone, welcomee to the talent show, we have very talented kids performing, our first performer is cassidy sweetheart" evryone clapped exept me , i kinda dont like her, i dony even know why, one by one everyone went upstage, finally its my turn. "and last but not least ally dawson" everyone cheered as they heard my name, i took a look at austin he is sitting in the first rown where i could see him perfectly, his face was priceless, i took the microphone to say some words "hey everybody" i screamed, everyone just got even louder "i am going too sing one of my songs that i wrote..." i took a long pause and continued "it appears we have a visitor" everyone quiet's down and look around "why dont you guys welcome our new student Austin Moon" everyone clapped and cheered "you guys should congratulate him, he is the one that left team austin, and made me turn into this" i say pointing at myself "I mean like c'mon, do you guys think i look hot" i recieved whitsles and cheeres mostly from the guys "this song, goes to you Austin, and dont even bother try to appologize'' the crowd just went "oooooooooooo" "i hope guys like it" the music started to play

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong _

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_  
_You're on your knees _

_Begging please Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_  
_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now _

_Whoa, what the hell?_  
_WhatWhatWhatWhat the hell?_  
_So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong,_

_I just need some time to play_  
_You're on your knees_

_Begging please Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_  
_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me _

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_  
_You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, _

_I like messing in your bed _

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed_  
_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

Everyone cheered and screamed "ENCORE!ENCORE!ENCORE!" i cant believe they loved it so much "thank you guys so much, you guys want another song right?" they all cheered and screamed their guts out, if that was even possible "i take that as a YES, you are all lucky i wrote another song" they cheered even more, i tool a look at austin, his head was down, good. "okay guys this song is called I LOVE IT " the music plays again.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it. I don't care.

_**I got off the stage and whent straight to austin singing right infront of him,**___

You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space

_**i sat at the empty seat next to him **_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch_

___**i got up and whent to the audience**_

_I love it!  
I love it!_

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.

_**i quickly grabbed a random person and made them join in with me**_

_I threw your sh*t into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it. I don't care

_**i whent with trish hugged her and she also joined in **_

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's b*tch_

___**i whent right back at the satge**_

_I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it._

(austin's p.o.v)

I still cant believe thats ally, she looks amazing , she turned more into a badass , im speechless, the girl that looked so hot is actully her, no wonder she looks and talk familiar because thats her, thats ally, my ally... i feel like such a d**k, i shouldnt have left last year, i changed her which is really bad , but good at the same time

GOOD: BAD:

- she looks hot - will not have her old personality back

-gotten over stage fright -wont have the adorkable look anymore

-she's popular -will have boys chasing her, which i do not approve

I need to talk to ally, i spot her drinking a bottle of water, i hope this dosent end bad. "Ally?" this turned out more like a question "yes, austin" she said smiling , why is she smiling "i want to apolo-" she cut me off "didnt you hear what i said in the stage, _dont even try to apologize_ ,cuz i am never going to apologize to the guy that left team austin, and that guy is _you_" she raised her voice , i grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me "listen to me plz" "why should i you le-" i smashed my lips before she could say anything else, i dont know what came up with me, she tried to pull back, but since im stronger thats not gonna happen , she then got the idea to hit me where the sun does not shine, i let go , and then she slaps me, HARD "WHAT! IS wrong with you, you came here to apologize and now your kissing me " "i uh-" she hits hard, im on the floor , while a little crowd starts to form around us "ally le-" i couldnt finish the sentence , my _thing _huurts too much "dont apologize cuz honestly that dosent suit you" wow she was pissed "ooooo austin got beat up by a girl" a random person says and the whhole crowd starts laughing "hey guys STOP IT" wait is ally defending me " you dont want hurt his little feelings , he might as well start crying for his mommy" everyone laughed even harder, i gueess thats a no. I stood up and looked at her, she just smirks at me "WELCOME to Mariano High School austin"she smiles at me evily. SHIT. WHAT HAVE I DONE

**HEY GUYS , THANK YOU SO MUCH WITH THE IDEAS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, SINCE IM SO GRATEFUL IM GONNA GIVE SOME SHOUT OUTS**

**-kittykat2506**

**-Ausllyfan4eva**

**-honeybaybehh101**

**-ItsYaGirlTerTer**

**-minniemelol**

**AND THANKS FOR FOLLOWING **

**TILL NEXT TIME**


	6. Chapter 5

**hey guys im sorry i havent updated for a long time, i had been having computer problems , anyways here is chapter 5**

_recap: "WELCOME to Mariano High School austin"she smiles at me evily. SHIT. WHAT HAVE I DONE_

(Austin's p.o.v)

As i watch ally leave i push myself up since she hit me down there, all that im thinking is that .GOD, i shouldnt have talked to her, it wasnt very good timing. She now has this attitude it is... fiesty and hot wich is AWESOME but at the same time bad. I miss the old ally, the boring but fun all together, the one that will beat you up if you say you hate pickles , the person that hate breaking the rules, especially cursing. But most of all im going to miss her hugs, her hugs are amazing, its like hugging a fluffy cloud and never wanting to let go. I knew i shouldnt have kissed her, i dont know what came over me, i just screwed everything up, but the good thing is that i liked that kiss, i felt some sparks. The thing is i kind of fell in love with her back then , but i think all she saw me was as a friend.

~~~~TIME BREAK~~~~

NEXT DAY

(Austin's p.o.v)

Another day of school, i need to talk to dez or trish i hope they listen to me

(3rd p.o.v)

Austin confronts Dez and trish who are talking at the lockers. They don't talk to him at first and ignore him, but he gets mad and starts shouting at them. Trish ignores him and walks away but Dez (being Dez) spills everything telling Austin how he broke their trust and betrayed them for his career. After Dez explains Austin asks about Ally. He keeps quiet after while then Austin tells him to talk. Dez finally does and tells him after he left ally was heart broken and she went in to depression, then after a few months she snapped. One day she came back to school with a whole new attitude and look. She became the most popular and hottest girl in the school.

Austin is shocked and is about to ask why when the school doors burst open. There he sees Ally and Is shocked to see Ally wearing short shorts and a top that shows off her curves. He is awe at her "beauty". She walks past with a group of guys following her. As she walks past she gives him an icy glare and Austin actually feels scared. After she passes he feels jealous of the guys trailing behind her.

~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

END OF THE DAY

Austin decides to confront Ally about her change because he thinks its not good for her but it is really because he misses the fun ally the one he fell in love with.

Austin sees Ally coming she walks past him but he grabs her wrist and yells at her.

" Ally I need to talk to you" "she pulls out of his grip and glares at him "what!" "why did you change yourself" she keeps quiet then he gets mad "WHY DID YOU CHANGE YOUSELF!"

then she gets mad "YOU WANNA ***KING KNOW, THEN FINE. YOU WERE THE CAUSE YOU HURT ME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD HEARTED BUT YOU LET FAME GET TO YOU. I CHANGED BECAUSE YOU LEFT MY LIFE THIS WAS MY WAY OF FORGETTING YOU BY FORGETTING THE OLD ALLY. YOU LEFT ME WITH NOTHING I WAS IN DEPRESSION, I HAD TO SUFFER, I WAS ALONE. AND THE WORST PART" Ally was in tears now "I ***CKING LOVED YOU!" she was really mad and crying so she just ran and Austin tried to follow her...

**cliffhanger, i hope you enjoy this chapter **

**i would like to give a huge shout out to kittykat2506, she has helped allot with this chapter , you guys should follow her stories, she is an amazin writer **

**till next time**


End file.
